Yu-Gi-Oh! Lost Chapter 1
Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Riot and Rakum fell off into a hole Grand opened in the Duel Ground they were dueling and then, they fell off to another strange land. Yugi recognizes they returned to Earth from the Island of Dragons but something strange was happening. Joey:Where the heck are we? Isn't this the same place we were in before? Yugi:Yes, there is something familiar to this place Joey, something really strange is happening but i'm not sure what it is Kaiba:You both are a couple of jerks, we are in Earth, the battle we had against Grand is over. Now shut up you both Riot:I'm afraid is not over yet Yugi, Joey and Kaiba:What? Riot:Yes, i'm afraid Grand send us back in time to prevent the same timeline to happen again Joey:What do you mean? Riot:I'm saying you all feel right now this place as something that happened before but at the same time as something new, that's why you're not sure where we are Kaiba:Then,do tell. WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!!! Suddenly, Kaiba looked at the place and he recognized they were in Battle City Kaiba:What? This is not possible, this has happened just before we dueled against that maniac of Grand. We are in the Battle City Duels??? Yugi:What? Is that true Riot? Riot:I'm afraid it is Yugi, Grand sent us back in time to prevent him from taking over the world in the present timeline of Earth we were in, right now he is destroying Earth with his Armies of Doom. So, in order to get back in time to the timeline where we dueled Grand at the Island of Dragons, we have to find a Portal to the Another Earth, the present timeline of Earth, do you understand? Joey:What? You mean we are in another weird timeline and that we have to find a time machine? Riot and Rakum:Something like that, but we know that hasn't been invented yet so instead we gotta look for a portal Kaiba:What? You both are crazy!!! The only way to find such a thing is to find a Scientist Then the heroes were walking over the place when suddenly a guy challenged Yugi to a Duel Tom:Hey, want a Duel? Yugi:What? I have no time to Duel now. Besides, we have to find a Scientist Tom:Too bad, you WILL have a Duel and if you dont... you will never reach Grand Yugi:What? How do you know about Grand? Tom:I have talked too much for now, so lets Duel, that way i can give you more information Yugi:Ok, you've got your Duel!! Kaiba:Hahahaha, you loser will Duel, you're crap. Yugi let me remind you it's your fault we all are here so you better win this Duel or you will see me hitting your face Joey:Shut up, the loser it's you, Yugi and everyone saved your life rich man, so you better... Riot:Let Yugi duel Kaiba Kaiba:Ok, get outta my face now Wheeler Joey:What if i dont rich man Joey and Kaiba were about to fight each other but before Joey could hit Kaiba, he grabbed Joey and threw him at the floor where he felt unconscious Yugi:KAIBA!!! THIS HAS BEEN ENOUGH, i'm tired of your Stupidness Yugi's Millenium Puzzle began to glow and before Kaiba could hit Yugi, the Millenium Puzzle threw Kaiba away to the floor where he knocked out and felt unconscious just as Joey did. Tom:Well, when we begin Yugi Muto? Yugi:How do you know my name? Nevermind. But who are you? Yugi's and Tom's Duel Disks where preparing the Duel Scenario and counting 8000 Life Points each one!!! Tom:Ok, i will begin. I'm Tom Mindesk I draw, i set 2 face-down cards on the field and 1 monster face-down. Turn end Yugi:I set a card and a face-down monster. End my turn Tom:I set another face-down monster and end my turn Yugi:I activate Pot of Greed, i draw 2 cards and then i set a face-down monster on the field. Turn end Tom:I set a face-down monster. Turn end Yugi:I will set a face-down monster too. Turn end Tom:I Normal Summon Patroid in Attack Position and flip face-up my previously face-down Gale Lizard, i return 1 of the 3 face-down monsters you control to your hand by it's effect and then i activate Hidden Swap so your other face-down monster is mine and my Patroid is yours. Then i activate Mesmeric Control. Now, mmm... lets reveal what i've got ohhh, your face-down monster im taking control of it's Skilled Dark Magician. Skilled Dark Magician attack Patroid. Yugi loses 700 Life Points, Yugi=7300 LP(Life Points) Tom:Now Gale Lizard attack with your "Whirlwind Current" the last face-down monster. Yugi:Too bad, say goodbye to your 2 monsters because the monster you attacked is 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom Tom:Grrr.End my turn. Yugi:I set 1 card and 1 monster face-down. Turn end Tom:HAHAHAHA, now meet your doom. First i Normal Summon my Barrier Statue of the Drought in ATK, then i reveal my face-down Hammer Tool and my Gambler of Power as well, now thanks to it's effect you will say goodbye to your face-down monster. The result of the coin toss was 2 Tails and 1 Head so, each time this is the result, 1 face-down or face-up monster on the field is destroyed Tom:Now I discard Soul Taker to tribute my Barrier Statue of the Drought so my Hammer Tool gains 1000 ATK and DEF but that is not all, Gambler of Power (with 1350 ATK) and Hammer Tool(with 1000 ATK) attack Yugi directly, hahahaha Yugi loses 2350 Life Points, Yugi=4950 LP Tom:End my turn Yugi:Ok, i activate Heavy Storm to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field Tom:Too bad, i chain Graceful Dice to it, throw the dice and yes...my Hammer Tool gains 500 ATK, hahaha Yugi:Now, i set a face-down monster and end my turn Tom:I set a face-down card and change my Gambler of Power to DEF. End of turn Yugi:I activate Graceful Charity, now i draw 3 cards and discard 2, i discard Dark Eradicator Warlock and Emergency Provisions. Then, i Normal Summon [the Magical Warrior and i can destroy 1 face-down card of yours by discarding 1 Spell Counter from it, when it is Summoned. End my turn Tom:HAHAHAHAH, you should attacked me during the last turn but now you will pay, Gambler of Power activate your effect. Result:2 Tails and 1 Head Tom:Bye "Breaker", bye to your victory, you will never reach Grand, he will rule the world. HAHAHAHAHA To be continued